In connection with surgery for a number of diseases in the gastro-intestinal tract, in many cases, a consequence is that the colon, the ileum or the urethra has been exposed surgically and the patient is left with an abdominal stoma and the effluents or waste products of the body, which are conveyed through these organs, are discharged through the artificial orifice or opening and are collected in a collection bag, which is usually adhered to the skin by means of an adhesive wafer or base plate having an inlet opening for accommodating the stoma.
Throughout the past few decades, a number of different ostomy appliances which have been developed specifically designed to increase the security of a patient in such a way that a leakage of fluidized exudates does not occur between the adhesive wafer or plate and the skin surface. Such a leakage may occur when liquid exudates from the stoma comes in contact with the adhesive surface of the wafer or base plate, where the liquid exudates are often damaging to the adhesive of the base plate.
One method of providing protection for the base plate adhesive is described in WO 03/026541 which discloses a body side member for an ostomy appliance and a corresponding exchangeable sealing disc which covers the surface of the body side member between a coupling means and the stoma and thus protects the surface of the body side member from contact with visceral contents, which in turn protects the adhesive of the body side member.
Another way of providing protection for the base plate is disclosed in WO 99/60959 where an improved ostomy face plate which includes a barrier ring of silicone foam, provided as a seal around the stoma, and a blotter ring disposed between the barrier ring and a barrier seal, where the blotter ring blots up leaking liquid and disperses it around the circumference of the barrier ring, in order to keep liquid from pooling in any portion of the barrier ring. This means that the blotter ring collects and stores liquids which enter the space between the barrier ring and the barrier seal.